Nico smiles
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: One person can make Nico smile. A 3rd year Haphestuss girl names Chris (No not Christina!).
1. Chapter 1

Part 1

Nico POV

I sat next to the lake and staired off into the woods. I wonder what it would be like to be out there. Be ignored by all the monsters.

"Hey Death-breath." A voice said sitting next to me. It was my friend, a daughter of Haphestus, Chris(No not Christina!). It was hard to look at her and say 'Are you daughter of Haphestus?'. She had long silky jet black hair and lazy blue eyes. She was about 5'6 and she wore her camp half-blood t-shirt(Witch The Hermes kid's decded it would be funny to drop in grease and oil. Witch got their but's kicked by Chris) and her oil stained jeans(From working on her macheins in her cabin)

"Hey Fire head." I said. She rolled her eyes. I called her fire head while she called me Death-breath. Fair eough? Thought so.

"Why you just sittin' down?" She asked. Her voice was soft and calming. Coud probably even calm down the dead.

"Thinking." I said. She brushed some hair behind her ear and looked at me. She brushed some of the hair out of my face. I must have turned a bit red because she said

"I thought you never blush." Witch in turn made me blush even more. She smiled.

"You look nice when your now frowning." She said. She didn't notice how close we were. The sun light danced off the shine in her hair. She was beautiful I guess you could said. I whiped a bit of grease off her face making her go a bit red.

"Look who's red now." I said with a smirk. She blushed a bit more. Someoe cleared their voice behind us. We justed and looked behind us to see a smirking Justine. She was a 2nd year Aphrodite. Also happened to be a pain in the butt.

"Looks like you two need some time alone." She said with a smirk. I frowned.

"What do you want Justin." I said. She only have one person call her Justin and that was her Boyfriend, Daniel a 1st year Apollo.

"Don't call me Justin." She said clencing her fists. She looked at her fingers "Ah! You made me chip my nail polish!" She said. I rolled my eyes as she ran away to try and fix it. I looked back over to Chris. She had seamed to notice how close we were by now and blushed. I put my hand ontop of her's making her blush more.

Chris POV

I blushed as Nico moved his hand ontop of mine. He wasn't that warm (What do you expect from the son of death?) And neither was I. Nico just smiled.

"I don't think I really ever see you smile." I said. He blushed a bit. "You look better when you smile. Not that you look teribul when your not. It's just you look a bit better smiling." I said nerviously. He blushed a bit more.

"You look good when you smile also." He said. I blushed a bit as I moved a bit closer to him. I don't know why beacuse it was just colder. But I felt compelled to move closer to him. He blushed even more. I just begn shaking a bit "You my not want to move close. I'm cold as Hades." He said. I rested my head on his shoulder.

"I'm perfectly fine." I said. He smiled "Why are you so cold Death-breath?" I asked. I mean, the dude wears a jackst, shirt, Black jeans and mucky boot!

"I don't know." He whispered into my ear. I blushed noticing how close he was to me. I didn't care though. I just sat there with him thinking 'This is perfect!'. We're just friends but I have to admit, he's cute.

He kept stairing out into the woods. I wonder what he was thinking about... Maybe about how great it would be to live outside of camp. He decided to stay for the year. I was only here for my 3rd year. My lether necklace had one clay bead that was fire red and it had a hammer on it. than it was a a black bead with a horse shoe on it (From the time somone hit me in the head with a horse shoe... It was Justine of course.).

"You ok?" I asked. He nooded "You don't look to sure." I whispered.

"I'll be just fine." He said lookina at me. I nodded. It was getting dark.

"See ya tomarrow Nico." I whispered getting up. I bent down and kindly kissed his cheek before walking away. I can't beleave that I may be the only one whomakes Nico smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Potato Jam 7: Yes I know about the spelling errors but I was busy this morning and I posted it right after I finished which was right before I left so I didn't have time to spell Check. And Nico is the same as always. He's just nice to this one Hephaestus girl. And yes when I said 3rd year she is here for her third year at ****Camp****Half-blood****. So ya! :D Thanks for reading friend!**

Part 2

Nico POV

I was walking through the forest. The sound of snapping twigs came from one way. I got my sword out and turned. But it was only a squirl. I sighed and sheathed my sword. Than someone jumped on my back and we both fell down

"Hey." Chris said. I rolled my eyes.

"Can you get off me please." I said. She shook her head. I could only tell because of her shadow. I frowned a bit. She was on my back. "don't make my shadow travel out from under you." I said. She rolled to her back so she was next to me. Her black hair was laying across my arm. She giggled. I rolled my eyes and got up. I held my hand out to help her up. She took it and I pulled her up

"Hey Death-breath." She said. I was still frowning a bit.

"Hey Flame head." I said. she smiled a bit.

"Come on Death-breath turn the frown upside down." She said poking my stomach. I just frowned

"Seriously?" I asked. She nodded. I rolled my eyes

"Please." She said. She pouted. She's cute when she pouts... Did I, King of the dead, Just say that? Oh well. What's said, has been said! Don't judge me...

"Fine." I said. I stopped frowning. I didn't smile, I just didn't frown. She smiled

"Better." she said messing up my hair. I grabbed her wrist

"Don't touch my hair." I said. She pouted a bit. I let go og her hand and it fell to her side. She crossed her arms across her chest. "What?" I asked.

She pushed me. and I just noticed I was right next to a lake. I fell in the water was cold

"How's the water Death-breath?" She asked giggling.

"Why don't you come in and Find out." I said grabbing her ankle and pulling her in. She was under for about 10 second than came back up gasping for breath than clung to my arm.

"Gods Nico." She said quietly "I can't swim." She said quietly as she held onto my arm tightly. I frowned a bit. I felt a bit bad. I didn't know she couldn't swim. I got up out of the water and she was still clinging to my arm. I tried to get her off

"C'mon Fire head let go." I said . She just clung onto my arm "Chris let go. Please." I said. She looked up at me. She looked as if she realised we weren't in the water anymore. She let go, stood up and ran. "Chris!" I called after her. But she kept running

Chris POV

I got up and ran

"Chris!" Nico called my name out. I kept running. I was soaked and cold. I needed a moment alone. I ran towards my cabin. I heard Ares Cabin snickering

'Little girly's afraid of water' one said

'I bet she deserved to get drenched' said another. I cried as I ran to my cabin. No one was in there. I searched thew my trunk... Dagger... Sword... Hat... I finally found my clothing, I changed as quick as I could before anyone could come inside. I laid down on my bed and cried. A hand touched my shoulder. I looked up to see my Half-brother. Henry James.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Leave me alone Henry." I said not looking at him again.

"Come on Chris. What's wrong?" He asked again.

"None of your business." I said. I heard more foot steps enter the cabin. I glanced behind me to see Nico in the door way. I looked back to my hands. Henry sighed and walked away out of the cabin.

"Don't hurt her Di Angelo." He said to Nico as he walked out. Nico walked up next to me. He sat next to my on the bed. I was laying down and didn't bother looking at him. He brushed hair out from over my ear.

"I'm sorry." He whispered into my ear. It sent a shiver down my spine. "I didn't mean to hurt you." He whispered. I smiled a bit

"It's ok." I whispered.

"See you tomarrow." He said. He gave me a hug from behind than left.


End file.
